


Handled with Ease

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Napping, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Set in the alternate world from Road to Ninja.Kakashi wonders why Guy likes him so much.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Handled with Ease

“How have you gotten so good at handling me?!” Kakashi asked suddenly.

Guy winced and opened his eyes, rudely awoken from his on-the-clock nap to the sight of Kakashi leaning into Guy’s personal space. They had both sat down to rest, since Kakashi had been exhausted from his Sharingan, but it looked like he was already rejuvenated again. He bounced back quickly.

Kakashi’s face was so close to Guy’s that Guy could only make out the deep black of his singular visible pupil, ringed with dark brown. He could feel Kakashi’s breaths against his skin from that overexciting panting. Kakashi’s restless energy filled the narrow space between their bodies. He fidgeted, hands pinned on either side of Guy, as if he had to trap Guy there. Like Guy of all people would escape with some quick getaway…

Guy yawned and closed his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep. “…I don’t have time for exhausting riddles. I’m too old for that. Ask a more straightforward question.”

Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him back and forth rather harsher, practically screaming, “That’s EXACTLY what I’m talking about! You call _everything_ exhausting and say that you’re too old to do anything, but you’ve never pushed me away!! No one else would want to put up with me like you do! You’re even the one who asked _me_ to be your rival! I drag you around and carry you and you always say you’re too old but you always come along! I’m the epitome of youth and you claim you’re the opposite of that, but I’m not imagining it, you really are drawn to me all on your own anyway! I know you, Guy! I know you well enough to know that you want me around! But that’s exactly why I don’t understand you! You keep up with me—in a weird way! Even my own students have a hard time keeping up with me! Even Sasuke, and he has lots of energy, but you—”

Guy waited for the shaking to finally stop. Then, his eyes slowly fluttered back closed, and he lazily leaned forward, resting his head on Kakashi. “Kakashi… You’re overthinking this,” Guy murmured, voice heavy with sleep as he settled into another nap. He nuzzled into Kakashi’s warm arms that reflexively wrapped around him in a hug. “No matter how many years pass, I don’t think I could ever imagine living a life without you. I won’t outgrow you.”

The words were sincere, and a little careless. They were so honest that very little thought had to be put into them from Guy, who was already half-asleep when he said them.

And yet, those few words froze Kakashi to the spot, making him still enough and quiet enough for Guy to get back to sleep for once before Kakashi could go on another loud, passionate, “youthful” diatribe.

After all, Guy was good at handling Kakashi.


End file.
